


phasing out the 'b' in our bromance

by sarcasticfishes



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hunger Games (2012) RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, shaving cream fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Sam have a moment, and it changes them.</p><p>A/N, 04/Dec/13: This will be perpetually marked as completed, because I'm not sure how often I can update it, and each chapter is essentially it's own standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good For A Laugh

Maybe the heat is getting to me, because this is… this is new. I’ve never had feelings for a guy before, and it’s a little distressing. Not that I’d mind being gay. That’s not the part that I’m scared of. If it does in fact turn out that I am totally, one-hundred-and-ten per cent, gay for Sam I’d be okay with that. You can’t pick and choose who you find attractive.

The scary thing is that these feelings are coming _now._

I’ve spent twenty years of my life chasing after girls, getting hurt, getting hurt, getting hurt over and over and over. And only now am I realizing, maybe it’s not girls I should be chasing after.

Sam and I just clicked when we met. It was an instant thing. An instant bond. We like a lot of the same things, do a lot of the same things. We were inseparable in Atlanta, and here in Hawaii too. And it’s nice, you know. Liam’s great but he’s got his head screwed on straight and sometimes all I want to do is let loose. He’s not the kind of guy you go to for that.

But Sam is. He’s good for a laugh, and a party, and he’s sent me home with more than my fair share of girls on a night out, so he’s good for a hook up. But then we hooked up, and yeah. I’m not even really sure how that happened even.

~

He unzipped the back of my wetsuit in the dressing room. Our dressing room. He made some innocuous comment about my tattoo, and then I just felt his mouth against the nape of my neck, saw his face in the mirror, saw my own mouth curl into a smile as I reaching back to grab a fistful of his hair. Not harsh or anything, but just keeping him there.

It’s just a flurry of memories, the rest. Like flipping the pages of a picture book too fast. His hand as it skated down chest, pushed down into the front on my wetsuit, closed tightly around my cock. Me, pulling his mouth to mine, reaching back for him too. We slammed into the wall, my back against his chest, his back against the concrete, so I could grind back against him, and we kissed a little too roughly.

My fingers dug into his jaw and I’ll never forget the way her groaned against my mouth and jerked against me, reaching his climax. I stilled as he twisted his fist just the right way, and I came as he rolled forward and I felt the shaft of his cock against the small of my back. I wanted him to fuck me. I wanted it bad.

I still want it.

We stood there for a few moments, laughing quietly, my head lolling back against his shoulder and his face buried in my neck. Sam crossed his arm over my chest and I laughed again as the door swung open and Jennifer peered in. She stared at us for a moment, pressed back against the wall (vertically spooning?) and then shook her head.

“You guys are so fucking weird, what are you even doing? C’mon, get changed. I’m craving some sushi and I don’t want to be a dork and go out on my own.”  
And she swiftly backed out and pulled the door closed behind her.

~

Now I’m sitting at said sushi bar with Sam’s knee just touching mine underneath the countertop. Damnit, I want to reach over and take his hand, squeeze his knee, touch his face. Anything with his skin on mine.

Occasionally he looks over at me and smiles, and I smile back and he pokes at his seaweed roll and Jen--

“Oh my _god_ ,” she grumbles, mouth full of rice as she stares between us, “Seriously?” (she swallows) “You guys are sickening.”

Sam and I exchange a shocked glance and I lean forward.

“What?”

“This whole… bromance thing, ugh… Seriously, you two are so in love with each other. It’s ridic.”

Sam exhales a soft laugh and shakes his head, and his knee bumps mine, and I bump him back.

“And all the cute smiling and chuckling. It’s like you two are fucking or…” She trails off, stopping dead in the middle of her sentence. “I need soy sauce.”

It’s a rush of relief. For a moment I was sure that she knew something. But now she seems totally involved in her food again, and I can see by Sam’s face that he’s relieved too.  
Eventually we make it back to the bungalows we’re renting while filming, and Jennifer kisses us both on the cheek as she ducks into her house, mine is down the street and

Sam’s is even further than that. He lingers awkwardly with me on the front lawn, trying to catch sight of the ocean through the hedge cutting us off from the beach.

“Mate, I’m…”

“Yeah,” I breathe.

He sighs, pursing his lips as he scrunches his nose up. It’s undeniably cute. It’s downright adorable. It makes my stomach do a thing I have no words for.

“I’ve never been with a guy like this,” I admit, “I’m not really sure how I feel right now. Or how I want to feel.”

“Same,” he admitted, biting his lip, “I just. It’s cheesy as fuck, but I’m drawn to you.”

I cross my arms, step closer to him and smile.

“Um. Can we try this? Quietly?” I ask him, sort of nervous, mostly curious. He smiles back at me, dimples punctuating his cheeks, eyes bright in the almost dark. I want to kiss him again. A real kiss, slow and wet and deep and-- He must read my mind, and I feel it deep down inside, and stirring in my groin and darting out to my fingertips as I reach out for him, gathering his shirt up in my hands, his mouth on mine.

And then we come to our senses and break apart, staring each other down brazenly. Sam raises an eyebrow at me.

“Okay.”

That’s it. Just a one word confirmation, but it’s all either of us need to know that we want to do this. I knew our paths would part ways after this and it was pretty much relationship suicide to get into anything real now. But damnit. I want him. And we could try.

I really want to try.


	2. Give 'Em A Show

He promised me a real date (an outdoorsy one), since we had never gotten one of those, but when I touched down in London the tarmac was wet. It had been raining for days, Sam said, which he actually seemed surprised about. But I don’t know, I was under the impression that it rained pretty much 90% of the time over in the UK anyway.

Still, he's there to pick me up at the Arrivals gate, and runs over, picking me up from behind as I grab my bag off the conveyor.

“What the fuck, Sam?” I choke out a laugh when he spins me on the spot and then sets me down again, bumping my hip with his.

“There are paps out there,” he shrugs, “Might as well give ‘em a show.”

I really want to kiss him right there in front of all the cameras, but we’re not there yet. We’re not really anywhere yet, but he must be thinking the same as me, because he bites his lip a little (damn, that’s sexy) and tilts his head as I look up at him. Then I clear my throat, and lift my duffel a little.

“Um… so?”

“Ah. Yes. Let’s.” He claps my back, very bro-ly, and gives me a bright smile as we make for the exit. It feels weird to be heading straight out into the swarm of Paparazzi without Andre, but Sam and I keep our heads down and his hand on my back leads me to his car.

We both hear them shouting at us, asking about why I’m visiting the UK, asking Sam about his new movie and me about mine, and then something catches us off guard.

“Josh! What have you to say about the most recent rumours regarding your sexuality?”

We both freeze, my hand on the passenger side door, and Sam on the driver’s side. We look at each other, and I can’t stifle my chuckle as I shake my head.

“What ‘speculations’?” I ask, rhetorically, and climb in to my seat, closing the door behind me. There’s some flashing outside the windows as they try get pictures of us inside the car. Sam starts up the engine and throws the car into gear, then reaches across to squeeze my knee gently.

Then we pull out of the lot.

+

Sam drives until we reach his apartment on the outskirts of the city, which takes just over an hour but neither of us notice the time passing. He reaches for my hand, squeezing his fingers around mine when the lull in conversation finally makes its appearance. We’re only a few minutes from his home.

“So what _have_ the press been saying about your sexuality?” Sam asks, eventually. And I know it’s been bothering him the whole drive. I shrug.

“Just questioning some things. Why I haven’t had a girlfriend in so long. Why I didn’t make a move on Jen when she became single. Why I spend so much time with you.”

Sam grins lopsidedly.

“Is it because you fancy me?”

I hold back a laugh and shake my head, grinning back at him.

“Whatever, dude.”

+

As we pull up to his rented place, I see an attractive woman making her way out the front door, and the name ‘Laura’ comes to mind.

“She’s my housemate,” Sam explains, shrugging. “Media girlfriend.”

I nod quietly, my eyes still on her.

“She’s gorgeous.”

Sam hums in agreement, and we watch her for a moment, before Sam opens the door on his side and jumps out, calling her name. I look around quickly and then undo my belt, jumping out too. I watch as Sam goes to hug her, and then she grins and waves when she sees me, so I join them by the door.

“Hi Josh, it’s lovely to meet you. I’ve heard so much.”

I chuckle, “Yeah, same,” and she wraps her arms around me so I hug her, and raise my eyebrows at Sam over her shoulder. I don’t blame him for not talking about her much. Our conversations didn’t exactly veer in that direction… ever. Yeah, our conversations were the kind that didn’t involve much talking.

Laura excuses herself to leave, and then jumps into her car. I sling my bag back over my shoulder, and Sam lets me in ahead of him.

I don’t even get to hear Laura’s car pulling out of the driveway before Sam gets his hands on me.

+

My eyes were closed as I sat at the foot of the stairs, listening to Sam rattling around inside the living room, itching with curiosity but obediently staying where I was.

“What are you doing?” I whined, again.

“Shush!” he spluttered at me, and I rested my head against the banister in wait. A few more minutes passed and I sat there, legs pulled up to my chest until I heard him call for me, and I opened an eye. Ambling towards the door I peered in and raised an eyebrow a Sam peeped out at me from between the sheets of a fort that had been erected in the centre of the room.

Draped with lights and filled with pillows, it was genuinely one of the most fantastic things I’d ever seen.

“I wanted to go for a picnic. Something cheesy like that,” Sam said, shrugging, “But…”

He trailed off, and in the silence he left (as if on cue) we heard the thunder rumbling outside in the midst of a summer storm.

“So I thought, indoor picnic,” he smiled at me sheepishly, and I toed off my shoes by the doorway, and crawled in next to him. ”Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect. I could swoon,” I admitted, shrugging, and Sam laughed, offering me a bowl of dry Cheerios. I laugh too, looking down at the bowl.

“Is this how you get all the girls?” I teased popping a few of the hoops into my mouth, “Luring them into your Cheerio tent. You do this with all the girls, right?”

“Hey, it works!” Sam defended himself, raising his hands in surrender, “But you know… girls love this stuff. And I know you’re a bit of a bloke’s bloke, but why should I treat you any different for them, just because you’re a guy.”

I breathed out a laugh of disbelief. Equality was what I was all about, and Sam was saying all the right things. _Damn_ I could fall for him.

“I appreciate the romanticky things too,” I said, and he smiles shyly, looking down at his lap. I pushed the bowl away from us and leaned across the space, wanting to kiss him. He met me halfway and I reached up to him, running my fingers along the line of his jaw up into his hair. He groaned quietly into my mouth and shifted on top of me, straddling my left thigh and grinding down as if he couldn’t help it.

I used my other hand to crowd him closer to me as I grasped his hip and moaned, the sound coming from deep in my throat, and he looked at me with something a little _more_ than usual. I didn’t know what it was, but it felt good, and right, so I let it happen.

He nipped at my lower lip ever so lightly, and the memory of that event in our trailer in Hawaii rushed back. I wanted his hands all over me, on me, in me – everywhere. My hips rolled up into his, and Sam breathlessly said my name through our kiss, the sound startling us both.

I noticed the lights were out when he did. Sam peered out of the fort.

“Power cut.”

I laughed, “Can this turn into any more of a teen movie?”

“I don’t know. Are you letting me get to second base?”

I snorted, fairly unattractively, and rested my arms behind my head.

“Probably. I’m feeling frisky. Second base sounds good.”

Sam looked thoughtful, giving me a half smile that only dented one of his dimples. He reached out for my belt buckle, dangerously close to the straining denim of my jeans. I was already so fucking hard, and he seemed to notice as I saw his pupils dilate in the stormy midday dark.

“I’d rather skip straight to third.”

“Fuck, Sam,” I breathed.

He hummed out a moan and leaned forward, his mouth against mine as he fumbled with my belt, and then the button down fly of my jeans, slipping each button through its corresponding eyelet slowly. He didn’t even wait for approval he knew I would give, and just pulled the waist band right down, the denim caught around my thighs and my erection swaying between us.

He rested his forehead against mine, looking down as he reached for my cock, but didn’t grasp it. Instead the pad of his thumb softly traced the thick vein on the underside, and I shuddered and exhaled a whimper, closing my eyes.

“ _Sam_ ,” I said again, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips, as he backed down my body and held my hips tight in his large hands. My hands fisted in the blankets beneath me and he slowly, tentatively took the first lick, from hilt to crown. It nearly broke me.

I struggled to keep my hips still as I watched his soft, pink lips sink down around my cock, pulling me into the wet heat of his mouth. It was maddening to feel and to see, and to hear the noises he made as he tasted me and took me in.

My hands shook as my control began to lapse. I wanted so bad just to grab onto his curls with my hand and fuck his mouth, hold him there until I came. But I wouldn’t, because this was Sam. This was Sam, sucking me off.

“Oh god,” I whispered, my eyes closing, realising if I looked at him any longer I would come on the spot, and his mouth felt too good for it to be over that quickly. He bobbed his head slowly, taking me in and releasing me, squeezing his hand around the base where he couldn’t quite take me in.

I tried to spread my legs to let him closer, but the jeans trapped me underneath him, stationary in that position. Somehow that made my breath come even shorter, and my body temperature rose all over. Or maybe that was because I was watching him again.

“Oh fuck, Sam, I’m gonna come,” I told him, sure that he knew already by how I swelled impossibly in his mouth, every vein pulsing against the softness of his tongue. He paused, seeming hesitant, but then he looked up at me and gently squeezed my shaft as our eyes locked. That was it. That was my undoing.

My hand knotted into his hair, holding tight but not forcing him as I allowed myself to buck into his mouth slightly, letting out a hoarse shout of his name as I came into his mouth, felt his throat working to swallow, his hand stroking me and squeezing out every last drop, draining me dry.

He finally released me as I lay trembling and panting before him, and he grinned, looking proud as the kitten that got the, um, cream. Then he lay next to me and raised an eyebrow.

“I was wrong, you’re different,” he admitted. Post-orgasm fogging my brain, I looked over in confusion as he smiles, “I definitely don’t do that for all the girls.”

+

We stay in the fort all night and tell ghost stories, because we’re idiots who are afraid of the dark and being alone.


	3. Just the Honeymoon Phase

_“-The 23-year old actor, known best for his role as Peeta Mellark in the movie adaptions of Suzanne Collins’ Hunger Games trilogy has been under fire recently about speculations regarding the actor’s sexual orientation. Questions about his sexuality rose recently after his long term single status was made known to the public. Hutcherson shocked fans recently by not denying rumours of-”_

I turned off the television.

“Why bother denying something isn’t even offensive?” I asked.

“Something that’s true,” Sam added, quietly.

“Yeah.”

I stood up, tossing the remote back onto my sofa and wandering towards the kitchen where my mom was preparing my grandmother’s famous fried chicken recipe. She looked up when she heard me come in.

“You okay, sweetie?”

“Mmm hmm,” I nodded, folding my arms and leaning back against the counter. “Are you? Is this weird for you and dad?”

Mom put down her knife and wiped her hands on the dishcloth.

“Honey, it didn’t come as a surprise to me, if that’s what you mean.”

“It didn’t?”

I’d asked both mom and dad over for dinner and told them about Sam and me the night before. How we were trying this, and how it was new, but how it felt right. They seemed supportive, but they’d been very quiet about it, until my mom announced that she wanted to cook dinner to celebrate.

“You always said it. Can’t help who you fall in love with, baby,” she took my hands in hers, and I squeezed gently, “That wasn’t a surprise to us. Sam, however… he was a bit of a surprise.”

“To you and me both,” I chuckled, glancing back towards the living room where Sam and my dad were in deep conversation.

“Just, he’s not really your type, is he?” Mom teased, ribbing me gently, “Aesthetically. Tall, blonde and blue-eyed.”

“I have _grown,_ Mom,” I slapped my hand against my chest in mock offense, “Emotionally.”

“You’re acting camper already, baby.”

I immediately dropped my hands to my sides and scowled at her, and her laughter filled the kitchen as she went back to filleting the chicken. It seemed like she genuinely liked Sam, which was something that never came easy with any of my ex-girlfriends. Realisation hit me as I watched her, looking at the smile of triumph on her face, and I indignantly folded my arms over my chest.

“Hold the fuck up-”

“Language, Joshua.”

“-Did you _know?_ Before _I knew?_ ”

She laughed, washing her hands at the sink. I waited until she dried her hands and turned to face me with a grin.

“I don’t know what it was. Just something. I knew it. I knew those girls weren’t what you needed.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I couldn’t, Josh. You have to find out what and who you like, all by yourself. But I knew.”

I looked down at my hands, frowning, “Mom.”

“You need to be taken care of, Josh. You were always the sensitive kid. Concerned for other people, with no concern for yourself. Sam will take care of you.”

“I don’t want him to take care of me.”

“Yeah, well _you_ tell Sam that,” she said, sarcasm dripping off her voice. She knew I’d never say that to Sam’s face.

“Tell me what?” Sam breezed into the kitchen, Dad in tow, and rested his chin atop my head, his hands behind his back. I tried my hardest not to lean back into his chest, to prove my mom wrong, but failed miserably as my shoulders fit into the shape of his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, crossed over my shoulders.

“Nothing,” I said, raising my arm to touch my fingertips to the back of his hand. Mom smiled knowingly and then winked at Sam.

“He thinks you’re cute.”

“Fuck _off_ , mom.”

“Don’t speak to your mother like that, Josh,” Dad said warningly from where he perched at the breakfast bar. I groan loudly, smacking my head back against Sam’s chest repeatedly.

“Boys, you’re in my way,” Mom said, fretting a little bit. “I’m trying to cook.”

“It’s _my_ kitchen!”

“Josh,” Dad warned again, and I wrestled out of Sam’s arms.

“Oh my _god_.” My house, it’s _my house_.

 “Xbox?” Sam grimaced, pulling two beers from the fridge behind us.

“Xbox.” I agreed, still scowling at my parents as he put his hands on my shoulders and steered me out to the living room. Once they were out of earshot, I relaxed. “They drive me crazy.”

“Parents do that. Your mum is lovely. You look just like her.”

I stared at him as he grabbed a controller and slumped down next to me.

“What? She’s hot.”

“Xbox on,” I said to the console, and then to Sam; “Dude that’s my mom.”

Sam shrugged, “Call of Duty.”

“Search and Destroy?”

“Yeah yeah.”

I sat back and folded my legs up, and Sam handed me a beer as we waited for the game to start and other players to join.

“Can’t believe you think my mom’s hot.”

+

We stood side by side in front of the mirror, shaving, the next morning. Sam finished first, splashing water on his face and dabbing it with a towel. He didn’t leave though, he waited with his hip propped against the counter, and watched me.

“Missed a bit,” he said, once I had finished, and wiped away a smudge of foam from behind my ear. Annoyingly, he smeared in on my chest instead of wiping it on a towel, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

“So did you.”

“What? No I didn’t,” he peered in the mirror, and I picked up the can of shaving cream, pointing it at his chest.

“Josh-”

I pressed down on the nozzle and Sam had already slumped in defeat, watching as I coated as much of his upper body as I can, before he flipped the can out of my hand with a lame slap. The can clattered into the sink. I snorted, and tried to hold back my laughter as he looked down at his chest and sighed.

“That’s just…” he collected a handful of foam, and then flung it at me, “fantastic.”

I laughed as the cream hit me straight in the stomach, and shuddered at the cold, wet sensation.

“Really mature, Josh.”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby,” I smeared some on his cheek.

“I’m not being a,” he smudged me back, “baby.”

I picked up the can again and pointed it towards him.

“Josh, don’t even.”

“You don’t want to play?”

“Nope.”

I stepped closer to him, trying not to smirk and failing.

“Really?”

I saw his eyes flicker down to where I put my hand on his waist, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Your parents are just downstairs.”

“So?”

He pressed a soft kiss to my mouth, and then more along my jaw, “You’re not very good at being quiet, remember?”

“I’ll try harder,” I murmured, and we both groan as I gently squeeze him through his briefs before pushing my hand below the waistband. He pulled me closer with a hand on my ass, until I backed him up against the wall and kissed him hard. I felt the weight of him in my hand, something that had not yet failed to make me hard as fuck in next to nothing flat.

“Josh,” he murmured my name and started to tug down my shorts, and with little to no effort we were both naked before I could even process it. He grabbed my wrist, held it down by my side, pushed me back against the sink and slowly rolled his hips against mine. I bit back a low moan, _really_ trying to be quiet, but I couldn’t help how much I loved when Sam took control. I was an indecisive guy, really, and it was nice when someone else made the decision for me.

Maybe that was what was wrong with all my relationships before. I wanted to be submissive, and go with whatever _they_ wanted. But what they’d wanted was for me to take control, be the man. Maybe… maybe I _did_ want Sam to take care of me. Needed him to take care of me.

Sam tilted my head up with a finger under my chin.

“You still with me?” he asked quietly. I smiled, nod.

“Sorry,” I knew I’d drifted off there, “I was thinking of you.”

“I should hope so,” his fist squeezed around my cock, and yeah, I was definitely thinking of him.

He took us both in his hand, and I closed my fingers over his too as he panted into my mouth andgroaned at the feel of us together like that. I knew it wouldn’t be enough for me though. I felt that emptiness again, wanting to be filled, wanting him to fuck me. Wanting anything he could give me.

Sam buried his face in my neck (he wasn’t too good at being quiet either) and my lips touched the shell of his ear. The words spilled out before I even had time to think about them.

“ _Fuck_ Sam, I want you to fuck me.”

His hand tightened in my hair, pulled back my head as he looked at me in shock.

“What?”

“You heard me,” I murmured, my fingers digging into his ass and pulling him tighter against me. Sam swore loudly and turned me over, pushing me up against the sink and fitting himself against my back. I grunted, fingers grasping at the edge of the sink while he yanked open the overhead cabinet.

“Fuck, Josh,” he muttered, as I leaned over the sink, angling my hips out towards him as he slicked his fingers up, “You’re so hot.”

“Hurry up,” I said, impatient, and was rewarded with the blunt tip of Sam’s finger pressed inside me. It wasn’t like I’d never done this before, myself – it felt good, and I’m all about pleasure, doing what felt good. Two of Sam’s fingers are easy to take, but I’ve never taken anything more than that and – _fuck_ , that third finger burned and stretched it the most weirdly pleasurable.

He fucked me with his hand, the power of his thrusts almost shoving me up against the sink, until I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jesus, c’mon Sam. Need you.”

“Bed, Josh, bed,” he said urgently, pulling his fingers away slickly. I got out of the bathroom, Sam right behind me, and pull him down on to the mattress with his body covering mine. His hands reach for my hips, and I’m not sure if it’s a laugh or a moan that escaped when he ground down, and pushed me over onto my stomach.

“Yeah,” I said, as affirmatively as possible.

“Yeah,” he repeated, slicking on a condom, “Ready?”

“Sam, just _fuck me_ ,” I said, maybe a little forceful, because he pushed his hand down against my shoulders and slowly, achingly, slid inside.

I grunted, it was uncomfortable, but it felt right. And it wasn’t all bad. It was _Sam_ \- it felt right.

I dragged and twisted and tore at the pillow beneath my chest, Sam’s arms anchored around my waist as he pulled me against him, his mouth against my shoulder and his cock inside to me. It was good, it felt _so_ good, and that was what I’d wanted from the very moment we’d started this.

From there on it got hard to explain with words. I’m all nerve endings and emotions, feeling and _feeling_. Sam's lips on my shoulders, ears, teeth sinking into the side of my neck, and the raw feel of Sam's skin against mine. Barely enough room to move, but that was okay. I could breathe, I could feel, and I could just about call out Sam's name so it was all okay.

I let out a shaky groan as Sam angled his hips, slightly differently this time. Deeper, harder and _oh fuck_ that's. That's it.

"So tight, Josh. Fuck. _Fuck._ "

I moaned, pushed my hips up and heard Sam swearing as his hand reached out, covering mine on the sheets. Suddenly the pace changed, Sam moving faster, hips back and forth, and I was barely breathing, feeling light headed. But it was so good, so _so_ good and all I could hear was my own gasping, and the completely obscene sound of him fucking me, and Sam’s breathing stalling and hiking.

I bit into the pillow, and slid my hand underneath, grasping my cock and jerking it quick and hard. I wasn’t going to last much longer, in complete sensory overload. Three, four strokes and I was coming, teeth biting into the pillow, my arm, _anything_ , not even _trying_ to slow the movement of Sam’s thrusts.

Sam kept fucking me until he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, slumped over my back as he came, crying out when he collapsed down next to me, one arm trapped beneath him and the other flung over his head. Sam peeked up at me, and _fuck_ he looked utterly wrecked. Beautiful and debauched, lips bitten red, cheeks flushed and hair stuck damply to his forehead.

“Well fuck,” he breathed, and I loved the way his voice trembled. “Don’t think I’ve seen you come that hard before.”

I smiled, huffing out a soft laugh.

“I’ll get you back for that you know.”

“Looking forward to it,” Sam smiled and stroked his index finger over my lower-lip. I kissed the tip of it, before carefully rolling onto my back and stretching, and fuck that hurt.

“Sore?”

“Yeah.

“We didn’t think this through. We have to go have breakfast with your parents.”

I laughed and rolled to face him, trying not to wince again, “I think they’ll understand if we’re a little late. Honeymoon phase and everything.”

Sam laughed too grinning widely as he ran a hand back through his hair.

“ _Phase._ Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> For queries and whatnot, pop in to my tumblr :) http://nauticalfie.tumblr.com/


End file.
